help me
by Mystria
Summary: A sad story about a boy who has been forced to be something he's not, and wants a way out. But when former enemies shows him compassion, what will he decide to do? Part one up. Please RR


_Note: Let's set this in good old 6th year. Mind you, this doesn't coincide with the actual book. _

The thick green liquid went down better then he could have imagined. A slight tinge of peppermint, yes, he could taste it – it covered up the underlying hint of something foul, rotten. His very insides seemed to contort the moment they were coated in the cold draught. Cut by ice, perhaps?

He felt the air catch in his lungs as he tried to breathe; instantly, the oxygen was freezing in his lungs. As he felt his fingertips start to go numb from cold, he realized his blood had started to freeze. The poison was flooding through his body faster then he would have thought, and he felt his stomach issue a sudden, violent protest.

Heaving and choking, however, nothing came up except a few small ice crystals, tearing up his throat on the way. His eyes closed, and then could not open; the tears trying to force their way out had frozen together.

For a few, but long, tortured moments, the only noise was a grating, raspy rattle as his lungs tried to bring air into his blood, and his body shook violently as it tried to warm up.

After one particularly harsh shudder, everything was silent. And then –

"What happened here!" A female voice screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran forward to the figure, and noticed the almost empty bottle. Wasting no more time, she pulled out a wand, and performed a quick spell. Reaching out to check his pulse, she shuddered as she flipped him to his back and could see his face.

Beautiful features were not lessened by the frosted blue lips, a trail of now unfrozen blood running down his chin, and icy tears decorating his pale, gray tinged cheeks.

"Oh my Go-" The words caught in her throat as she made out who the boy was – Draco Malfoy. She sat still a moment, her eyes widened. Quickly, she straightened up, and, pushing her bushy brown hair back, began casting a spell to produce flame-less heat, and, leaning the body against hers, brought it to the hospital wing.

"Oh my word," cried out Madam Promfrey as she looked at the still unconscious boy, "Hermione, you have no clue how lucky you were to be there at the time… to think! How in the world did this boy get his hands on that… my lord.." She sunk down into her chair. 

Hermione obediently conjured her a cup of water, and sat down, looking at Draco. "It was quite surprising to see him there, obviously. I had just asked to go to the bathroom and I missed the staircase; I was going around, and then – I heard someone choking in the room and… " She looked at the unconscious boy, and shook her head.

"It's alright dear," Madam Promfrey assured her, "I know it can be quite traumatizing to watch someone attempt to die, but he'll be alright." She checked the time, "Why don't you run down to dinner?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione took one last glance at Draco, whose lips were finally beginning to get color in them again, and left.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ron blurted out, spraying a fine mist of cheese-covered broccoli, "'scuse me," he added hastily.

Wiping his face, Harry said seriously, "How'd he do it – attempt it?" he corrected himself.

Hermione leaned in, and whispered, "He had a potion – Ice Death."

"Man, what'd he do to get a potion like that?" Ron said, pausing to eat a bite of chicken. "Snape might've given it to him figuring he'd give it to you, Harry."

Harry laughed darkly.

"Maybe we should go see him," he suggested. "We can go at night, and try to figure it out. He won't be in any condition to kill me then, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I'd guess he'd take a few days to make a full recovery! I mean, think about it.. his insides were turning into ice."

"Yeah," Ron shook his head, "He's one weird son of a –"

Cutting him off, Hermione said, "So what did I miss for the rest of Transfiguration? I'd assume Madam Promfrey will tell Profess-"

"Of course she will," Harry reassured Hermione, "And now Ron will gladly tell you what you missed."

Ron hastily shoved more broccoli in his mouth.

It was very late before everyone else in the common room had gone up to sleep. The fire flickered off the walls, casting Hermione's and Ron's faces in a dull orange glow. Harry sat back on a squashy chair, his face in darkness. He leaned forward, and sighed.

"I hope this turns out alright," he muttered. "I knew there was something up with Draco."

"I guess I shouldn't have doubted you, mate," Ron agreed. "I just thought you were being too obsessed, you know."

Hermione nodded.

Finally, they decided it was as good a time as any, and Harry got out the invisibility cloak. The covered themselves carefully, and pushed open the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was snoring slightly, and did not even wake up, they were so careful.

Harry got out his Marauder's Map and tapped it, saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He took a good look, and said quietly, "Ok, we're clear, for once Snape isn't prowling around and such."

Hermione and Ron nodded and they continued on. It didn't take long at all for them to get to the hospital wing, where Draco lay silently, and Madam Promfrey lay asleep.

Even in the pale moonlight, Hermione could see that Draco's face had regained most of it's color, although the gray tinge still lay in his cheek. His eyes were closed; he was sleeping, and she could hear his breathing still rattled a little. "Alright?" she asked.

Harry nodded; he had cast the silencing charm on Madam Promfrey's door, and Ron nodded as well; he had put an invisible binding on Draco.

"Enneverate," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at Draco. His silver gray eyes flickered open, and widened in surprise.

"What the HELL are you doing here-" He stopped quite suddenly, and looked around. "Oh lord," he whispered, taking in where he was, "What the HELL HAPPENED?" He glared at Hermione, and then noticing Harry and Ron, grew positively livid – "Why are you guys here? What the hell is going on? What did you do to me?"

Suddenly, his breath caught, and he coughed hard for a minute, choking up what looked like little ice bits. Hermione gasped when she realized that it was a bit of his lung.

"Calm down," she said, although she didn't sound too calm herself.

"Calmene," Harry said, pointing his wand at Draco, who immediately took a steadying breath, and looked up, scowling a little. "There, that's better, isn't it?" Draco merely looked away.

"So, I suppose," Hermione said, calming down herself, "That I'll tell you what happened, shall I?"

"I suppose you shall," Draco said very coldly.

"Well, I was going to the bathroom, when I heard someone gasping and I went to check it out; it was you. I saw you used ice death, so luckily I was able counter it enough to bring you here." Hermione flushed pink with suppressed anger, "You could at least say thank you."

"Well, excuse me," Draco replied, staring at Hermione in just the same tone of suppressed anger, "I believe I was TRYING to die."

This time, it was Ron who spoke up, "Excuse me, but even I know that there are better ways to kill yourself then with a fricken potion like that! I mean, granted, that potion was so much more dramatic-" his voice dripped with sarcasm "-but seriously."

Draco turned away, and said nothing. The moon, having reached its peak for the night, was starting to recede, and Harry found himself suddenly quite impatient.

"Look, Malfoy, just tell us why?"

"Like you care," Draco said very quietly, still in a very cold voice. "Seriously, if you don't have anything useful to tell me – and it's pretty much impossible for you to – then get out!"

"How did you get that potion?" Hermione asked pointedly. "It's not like it's that easy to make, and I can assume no teacher would give it to you."

"Why should I answer that?" Draco sneered. "Please." But he paused, and then shrugged. "I made it myself."

"You're kidding," Hermione said, trying not to seem too surprised. "Why in the world would you want to make that?"

Harry felt suddenly uncomfortable, as if he didn't want to hear the answer. But when he forced himself to pay attention, he heard Draco saying, "-feel like my life isn't worth it anymore. There, is that what you want to hear?"

Hermione smiled sadly, "No."

It was only for a moment, but Harry could have sworn he saw Ron grimace. He was sure he imagined it a moment later, when Ron said stiffly, "I'm pretty sure that I don't want anyone to actually kill themselves, including you."

Draco looked straight at Harry though. "I'm sure there are some people here who wouldn't care."

It took a deep breath, but Harry said calmly enough, "Even someone I hate deserves better then to kill themselves."

At this, Draco sighed. Then he scowled. He looked around the room, and turned away from them. Finally, Hermione sighed, "He does need some sleep." She pointed her wand at him, and cast a sleep charm. "I'm sure he'll be here a few more nights."

"Do you think he'll tell Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Who'd believe him?" said Harry, "Us? Come visit him and have a nice little chat? Ha!" He turned abruptly and stalked out. Ron and Hermione weren't far behind.

The next day was Friday. Hermione, Ron and Harry took advantage of their one free period together to talk about Draco again. Carefully and quietly, their heads bowed together, they discussed plans about visiting him again that night.

"What do we want to find out?" Ron asked, sighing. "He doesn't want to tell us why he did it, and why should we care?"

"Because," Hermione explained impatiently, "We know he could have killed himself for certain some other way. He might have done this in the slightest chance he'd be found."

"So, we want to find out what he's crying out for attention for," Harry summarized, sighing as well. "Why does it matter?" he asked himself quietly.

"Well, in any case," Hermione said, "How about midnight, tonight? Give us a little more time."

Ron and Harry nodded.


End file.
